The utility practical model is related to a gear-driven clutching and resetting device on a door lock, especially an all-gear-driven clutching and resetting device.
At present, there are a variety of clutching and resetting devices in the market.
The purpose of the utility practical model is to provide an all-gear-driven device that realizes clutching and resetting operations ingenious with mechanicals and geometric principles.
To achieve the above purpose, the technical scheme for the utility practical model is as follows:
A clutching and resetting device of a door lock that comprises a clutch, a rotary ring, a first reset block, a reset spring, a second reset block and a locating pin. The clutch is assembled inside the rotary ring, both of which rotate around the same center shaft. The reset spring is inside the second reset block, whereas the second reset block is inside the first reset block, with all three of them rotating around the same center shaft. The projection of the locating pin is fitted inside a groove in the reset block, so that the projection has a limiting role on the second reset block when the second reset block is rotating. The gear of the first reset block connects with the gear of the clutch, thus realizing the transmission function between the first reset block and the clutch.
The clutching and resetting device using the above gear has a simple structure, with a more flexible transmission function and enhanced reliability.